


One Piece PETs: My Owner, My Friend

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [131]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Urashima's POV; how he feels about being Nico Kuina's pet. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: My Owner, My Friend

**One Piece PETs: My Owner, My Friend**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This kawaii series belongs to the sugoi Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Urashima's POV*****

 

Hey! Urashima here. This is my first time doing something like this.

 

If anyone can't guess by now, I am a turtle. That's right. Just a regular, run-of-the-mill pet turtle.

 

   My owner is Nico Kuina and I was given to her as a birthday present from her Uncle Chopper. As well as her pet goldfish, Mr. Shiny Scales. He was won by her father, Roronoa Zoro, at a carnival and we've been part of her family since.

 

   As Kuina's pet, I've noticed a couple things about her. First, she's a very shy and timid child. Second, she tends to be a bit reclusive, often locking herself away in her room and reading her books in bed.

 

Everyone else worries about her and I don't blame them. Kid really needs to get out, more.

 

   Third, she tends to faint a lot whenever something scares her, or as her older brother would say "pull a Hinata Hyuga". I would often have to check her pulse to see if she's still alive.

 

*the reader gives Urashima a funny look*

 

What? Dying of fright can happen! I'm a prey animal, so I know! You try walking a mile in my shoes!

 

   Anywho, Kuina's a very sweet girl, over all. She just needs a little more self-esteem. She does a good job taking care of me, though. She feeds me my favorite vegetables, like cherry tomatoes and lettuce, and she always polishes my shell.

 

   Kuina even takes me and Mr. Shiny Scales wherever she goes. Better than staying in a tank, all day, plus, it's fun. Being a turtle, you can pretty much figure out I don't get around much. I'm just happy that Kuina takes me with her to places, at all.

 

It may not seem like it, but she's actually a lot braver than she thinks. She just doesn't show it often.

 

   Once, when we were docked at an island, I was eaten by a jaguar. I thought that that was the end of me, until Kuina beat the cat's stomach with a large stick, forcing him to throw me back up. I never thought I'd see the day she'd fight a jaguar for my sake!

 

   Her father and her older brother were really proud of her. Her mother was terrified, at first, nevertheless, she was proud of Kuina, too. And of course, so was the rest of her family.

 

   Thanks, Kuina. If only she could understand me. Either way, I'm happy that she's my owner. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, because she's more than just my owner...she's my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a POV fic for little Urashima.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like.:D


End file.
